<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Definite Maybe by Zivitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630288">Definite Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz'>Zivitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Vie En Rose [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babyfic, F/M, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Donna speculate on their future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Vie En Rose [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Definite Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jane, who is having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Inspired by art on IG (darveymanips).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey rested his head on Donna’s raised knees and traced small circles low on her abdomen. “Do you feel anything yet?”</p>
<p>She smiled at him. “A little bit. Fluttering, kind of like when you’re nervous.” She put her hand over his. “Stop it, that tickles.”</p>
<p>“I can’t help it,” he said, pressingly lightly on the small but noticeable bump. “There’s really someone in there. It’s hard to believe.”</p>
<p>“My bladder believes it. And my boobs. And my <em>pants</em>.” She snapped the waistband of her yoga pants for effect.</p>
<p>“You like wearing dresses better anyway.”</p>
<p>“That’s not the point.”</p>
<p>“No, the point is that you’re growing our child. I’m sorry it’s uncomfortable.” He smoothed his hand over her belly and up toward her bra line.</p>
<p>She moved his hand away. “Uh-uh, those are off-limits mister. Too sore today.”</p>
<p>Harvey sighed and went back to tracing shapes on her bump. “This pregnancy thing has its downsides for me too, y’know.”</p>
<p>Donna laughed. “You can have the next one, then I can feel your pain.”</p>
<p>“The next one, huh?”</p>
<p>She tilted her head. “Would that be a bad thing?”</p>
<p>Harvey stopped, propped himself up on his elbow, and looked suddenly serious. “I didn’t even know it was an option. Is it?”</p>
<p>“I- maybe? I honestly haven’t thought too much about it until now.”</p>
<p>“But I thought you hate being pregnant,” he blurted, and she frowned.</p>
<p>“What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>Harvey paused, not quite sure how to tell her she’s spent the last two months since they discovered she was pregnant complaining about the symptoms. “I, you just, um. You’ve mentioned some things.”</p>
<p>She sighed. “I don’t <em>hate</em> it. It’s just a lot to get used to. I’ve known my body as it is since I was 15 years old. Now everything’s changing. Every day there’s something new or different and I guess I’m not handling it as well as I could be.” She placed her hand over his. “But I don’t regret it, not for an instant. It will all be worth it. I want this baby, maybe more than you can know. I never thought I’d have children because the only person I wanted them with was you, and for a long time that didn’t even seem like a possibility.” She squeezed his hand. “So… maybe I’m not one of those women who love being pregnant. But I’d do it again with you.”</p>
<p>He leaned over her knees and met her in a kiss that was chaste and sweet. She laughed as she dropped her head back to the pillow. “I guess crunches are out of the equation, too. That was pathetic.”</p>
<p>“Hey, give yourself a break. You’ve got someone in the way.” He moved his hand atop hers and smiled at her from his spot at her feet. “For the record, I’d do it again with you, too.”</p>
<p>“I think we can call it a definite maybe,” and she shifted her legs, rolling to a sitting position. “Because right now your child is using my bladder as a trampoline and I’m only four months in.”</p>
<p>“How come she’s only mine when she’s in trouble,” he joked and Donna raised a brow.</p>
<p>“She?”</p>
<p>Harvey shrugged. “She. I think.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, and what happens if it’s a he?”</p>
<p>He grinned. “Then I guess we try again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>